onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 827
Chapter 827 is titled "Totland". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 18: Kamabakka Kingdom - Preparation Emporio Ivankov and his fellow okamas are preparing for some event. Short Summary The Sanji retrieval team disembarks on Cacao Island, an island close to Whole Cake Island in which everything on it is made of chocolate. Luffy and Chopper eat an entire cafe and are nearly arrested, but are saved by the cafe's owner, Charlotte Purin. They converse with her, but Luffy accidentally reveals who he is. On Whole Cake Island, Big Mom oversees the preparation for the wedding tea party, which will occur in three days. Long Summary The Thousand Sunny is docked at an island in Big Mom's territory, and a guard apologizes to Pekoms for thinking he was an enemy, as Pekoms had lied to him that he had hijacked the Sunny. Pekoms affirms that he has sweets stocked in the Sunny and asks the guards to keep its arrival a secret in order to surprise Big Mom. The guards, swooning at Pekoms' smooth demeanor, easily agree. Meanwhile, Luffy and Chopper gaze in awe at the town before them, which not only has a large variety of people walking around, but is also composed almost entirely of chocolate. On the Sunny, Nami and Carrot excitedly wear their new dresses, and Nami beats up Brook for peeking under her skirt. Pekoms tells them that it takes a day to get to Whole Cake Island from their current location, so he tells them to get groceries before they depart. Carrot notes that a large variety of races are gathered on the island, including minks. Pekoms then explains Big Mom's dream: a utopia where every race can coexist peacefully. He reveals that there are 34 islands surrounding Whole Cake Island ruled by ministers, which are all collectively known as Totland. The town they are in is Chocolat Town on Cacao Island, which is ruled by Minister Chocolate and is made entirely out of chocolate. Carrot asks if the chocolate can be eaten, and Pekoms affirms this, but reveals that it is illegal to consume the roofs because they protect residents against the precipitation the island gets. Pekoms tells them to come back quickly and that he will stay on the ship, but asks them to bring him back some chocolate. He then looks for Luffy so he can get into his disguise, but Carrot and Nami reveal he has already gone to explore the town, outraging Pekoms. Nami says to not worry, as they should find him easily, and her assertion is affirmed as a person cries out that someone has eaten a cafe. In town, an angry policeman confronts the very rotund Luffy and Chopper for eating an entire cafe, but they reply that they had a good reason, which was that it was too good not to eat. The police officer angrily tells them that they are coming to the station with him, and Pedro prepares to free Luffy and Chopper by force despite Brook's pleas. Suddenly, someone comes flying down on a carpet telling the policeman to wait, and he recognizes the person as the proprietor of the cafe. A woman comes down and the policeman shows her what happened to her cafe, but she unexpectedly yells at Luffy and Chopper for not eating the entire building. She puts jam, biscuit, and chocolate in their mouths as she confirms the policeman's realization that they are actually dismantlers that she hired. The policeman warns Luffy and Chopper to put up a notice before they dismantle anything else, and apologizes for the chaos he caused. He then congratulates the owner, Purin, on her upcoming marriage, which makes her very happy. The Sanji retrieval team is bewildered by their unexpected savior, when suddenly a wolf mink approaches Pedro, asking what he was doing there. Pedro shuts his mouth, whispering that he was on vacation and telling him not to alert others of his arrival. Nami is surprised that Pedro knows people in this town, and Pedro says he will tell her later. Later, the Sanji retrieval team eats at another cafe, and Luffy thanks Purin for bailing them out. Purin, however, is thankful to him for declaring her cafe to be delicious, revealing that it was made from a recipe she created from scratch. Brook cries at Purin's generous nature as Luffy shares his love of chocolate with her, but Nami says that they cannot stay long. Purin understands, but asks if they want tea first to wash down the chocolate. As she makes the tea, Purin asks the Sanji retrieval team what their names are, and Luffy tells her who he is despite Nami futilely attempting to cover his mouth, which makes her aghast. On Whole Cake Island, Big Mom asks how long they have before the tea party, and anthropomorphic flowers respond that they have three days. Talking pieces of furniture confirm that Sanji has arrived, and people begin singing as Big Mom asks about the wedding cake and its ingredients. Her subordinates call in from different islands, having acquired ingredients for the cake by murdering the people guarding them. Big Mom and her entourage sing as they celebrate the upcoming ceremony, and Big Mom remarks that she has heard of Luffy's presence in her territory. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Sanji retrieval team reaches Cacao Island, one of 34 islands surrounding Whole Cake Island and, collectively, they are known as Totland. *Pekoms reports that he captured the Thousand Sunny. *The Sanji retrieval team encounters Charlotte Purin, who is the owner of a cafe. *There are minks on Cacao Island who recognize and respect Pedro, whom in turn requested they keep his presence confidential. *It is revealed that Sanji has arrived at Whole Cake Island. *Charlotte Linlin is fully shown. **It is revealed that she wants to create a country where all races can live together. ***Longlegs, minks, merfolk, fishmen, and dwarves are seen, as well as humans and anthropomorphic objects. **She is aware of Luffy's presence in Totland. *The wedding tea party is set to occur in three days. Characters Arc Navigation Category:Totland Arc Chapters